


That Was Then

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Comment Fic, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Podfic Welcome, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel/Sam (Sam/Dean, Dean/Castiel); Dean just wants the bond between the three of them to be equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Then

“A more profound bond,” Cas had said. It only made sense. Cas pulled him outta Hell, it figured that Cas would have a deeper connection with him than with Sam.

Sam… Dean sighs. He doesn’t know what’s up with his brother. They’d been flirting with the edge of something before Dean went to Hell, but the Seals and the Apocalypse and the demon blood had put an end to that. Dean had ended up with Cas instead, and now Sam’s acting…Dean doesn’t even know how he’s acting.

He wants it to be like it was, when they could trust each other, when Sam actually smiled and wasn’t this…heartless thing that had come back. He’d changed, even before he’d gone to Hell, but he’d still been _Sam._

“Dean?”

Speak of the– Dean squashes the rest of that thought. “Hey, Sammy.”

Two years ago, Sam would have asked him what’s wrong, would have wanted to talk. Now Dean’s the one initiating conversations while Sam evades.

“What happened to you?”

“What?” Sam asks.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore, man.”

“I’m me.”

“No you’re not! Sam would never have used a baby as bait. Sam would never have let Cas torture that kid!” He sighs. “I don’t know who you are anymore.”

“Dean, it’s…it’s complicated.”

“We said no more secrets, Sam.”

“That was before.”

Before. Dean sighs. Maybe he should have stayed with Lisa. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with Cas back to being a dick, bond or no, or with Sam keeping secrets. “Yeah, OK. Never mind. Lot of water under the bridge since you ended the world.”

“Dean–”

But he doesn’t want to listen to more excuses. He gets up and takes his keys from the table. At least his baby hasn’t changed.


End file.
